penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiraan Namir
Appearance ---- Kiraan stands to be 6ft. Her slim curved body is covered in short fur. Her fur’s base coat is of a dark brown, the intricate patterns of stripes and spots that cover her coat is of various other shades of browns, including a hint of auburns. Her long tail is abnormally thick furred and follows with pattern, but with bigger stripes and spots. The end of the tail having an auburn color to it. Her eyes are of different colors, the right eye being an artic blue while her left eye a medium golden color. She wears a leather vest, with a belt with pouches, and a cloth-like wrap that goes around her hips and hangs down to her knees. Underneath the cloth wrap she wears a pair of cotton shorts. She wears a hooded cape almost all the time, always wearing the hood up. Her legs and arms are wrapped up in cloth strands, as if she was trying to hide her fur. Personality ---- Kiraan is quick to judge people, Wary towards unknown people, and stubborn. The ones she trusts would see her as caring and trustworthy, someone who can be relied on. Despite having a hard and outer shell, she is soft on the inside, easily angered if her friends are hurt. She is also one to unsheath her claws and bear her fangs towards those who touch her tail. Kiraan is also suffering from insomia due to being plagued by nightmares of her past. Childhood ---- Kiraan lived in a small Tabaxi clan in the Moaning Desert, close to 4 other Tabaxi clan. When she was young she always had an interest to join the clan's small band of rangers/warriors. She was easily accepted when she was of right age, and she became a valued part of the clan. She protected the clan that she loved so dearly from the other enemy clan and other dangers. On the cold night of her 18th birthday she was out patrolling her clan borders with 1 other Tabaxi when she saw the distress smoke off in the distance of where her clan was. She rushed as fast as she could but she was too late. She and her patrol encountered horror. Her clan was raided, the men slaughtered and the women and children stolen. The only trace was of an emblem painted in her brethren’s blood on one of the walls of her family’s home. After a month from the incident she set out on her own to find the perpetrators, exploring other lands. Pets ---- Kiraan has two pets, Sukru and Nibbles. Sukru is a main coon who was rescued by Kiraan, Merth, and Tennin on an adventure. Sukru was petrified and turned to stone by a Gorgon, which through magic was brought back to life and restored to it's natural self. Nibbles is a very clumsy and rather special mini-camel won at the fair. Nibbles is always trying to chew on something, wether it's fur, clothes, items, etc. His usual face is bug-eyed with a his tongue hanging out when not chewing on anything. He loves Sukru very much and is always either ontop of Sukru or next to trying to chew on Sukru's fur. If not those then he's on Kiraan's shoulder trying to nibble on her ear. Coming to Penrith ---- Kiraan's destiny turned its course when she stepped foot into the city of Penrith in Ezora. This is where she would meet her friend Ireth, a druid who was able to break past her stubborn hard side. This is where she would spend months figuring out her perpetrators, trying to ease herself from the plagued nightmares in her sleep, and fight alongside others in a war. War in Ezora ---- When war erupted in Ezora against the North and Irt Atol, Kiraan came to aid throughout it all. She did her best to fight against the Fey, almost dying, and receiving message from her Ancestors to go back to her homelands and find Musharraf Blackblood. Age of Heros, Year 1-5 ---- Kiraan, after finally recieving something from her ancestors, leaves Penrith to find who who or what Blackblood is. In the first year she meets up with her best childhood friend Jax and goes to search and track down who killed off her Clan, being hellbent on getting revenge. She would even result to torturing those who she finds as working for this so called Blackblood. No sooner after her cruel tortures she finds out about the Black Market under the Clan Chikuk, the largest of the Khankhe Communities that runs along one of the major trade routes in the Moaning Desert. In Year 2, after planning and being able to obtain the needed things to go underground to the Black Markets with Jax, she is met with a horrific sight of her lover, Zaire Kalim, Chained and ready to be sold off to slavery. Kiraan is able to get him off the chains, Jax being a distraction as she slips Zaire away. Zaire tells Kiraan that he knows where her brother is and tells her to follow him. She blindly follows Zaire into a trap, being surrounded, beaten, and restrained by lizardfolk. Zaire then reveals that he was working with Musharraf Blackblood, who know emerges as a very tall, tiger-like tabaxi, a disguise of being a rakasha. Blackblood tells Kiraan that her brother is in slavery somewhere around the world, being bought at a rather pretty penny, her mother has been skinned into a beautiful pelt, which is shown on Blackblood's side, and that she will be worked off as a slave and then sent off to be skinned just like her mother. Kiraan, being restrained and heartbroken, just gives in and doesn't fight as she gets dragged off to her potential doom. Year 3 comes around and Kiraan is now getting shipped to a camp where they kill off, skin, and prep the pelts of tabaxis and other creatures. It is disguised as a simple caravan that Cobalt is getting paid for to help protect with a couple other mercenaries. Kiraan would be hiding under a cage, that is covered. She would be naked, legs broken, and dehydrated. Her items will be missing and after getting rescued by Cobalt she would be searching for the items that she had lost and returning to find Jax still alive and had barely survived getting caught. In year 4 she would find all of her items, and begin to search for the whereabouts of Zaire and Blackblood, still heartbroken and disgruntled by her lover betraying her. Kiraan would also find out where her mother's pelt is, and go to retrieve it from a noble collector. During this Kiraan will find out that her brother, Jahin is somewhere in the northern part of Ezora, enslaved by a rich man named Jack Frosthearth, a collector of rare and exotic items and "pets". This gives her a reason to go back to Penrith. Year 5 she confronts Blackblood and Zaire in a caravan camp, having able to track him down. She goes to fight him with Cobalt and Jax but finds out that the three of them are just too weak to go against Blackblood and Zaire. The three narrowly escape death and go back to Aghila'ak, where Kiraan would head back to Penrith, in hopes to maybe gaining more allies and finding her brother up in the Northern parts of Ezora. Goals ---- To find her brother Jahin, and to kill Musharraf Blackblood, The Black Terror. Category:Player Character